1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a digital video camcorder with thereof and a system with thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology develops, there are more and more computer peripherals developed. USB (Universal Serial Bus) is a popular specification for computers to connect computer peripherals such as mice, keyboards, digital cameras, printers, personal media players, flash drives, and external hard drives. USB was designed for personal computers, but it has become commonplace on other devices such as smartphones, Personal Digital Assistances (PDAs) and video game consoles, and as a power cord between a device and an AC adapter plugged into a wall plug for charging.
The USB mass storage device class (UMS) is a set of computing communications protocols defined to run on the USB. The standard was designed to provide an interface to a variety of storage devices, such as conventional external disk drive or optical disk drives (ODD). Besides, there are more and more devices that support UMS, such as digital video camcorders, portable multimedia player, cellular phone, PDAs.
However, when UMS devices are connected to other electrical devices, the connected electrical devices take the UMS devices as passive storage devices, such that the UMS devices can only be accessed by the connected electrical devices. In other words, users can't operate the UMS devices to control the connected electrical devices.